Experiments on cholesterol metabolism will be done in laboratory animals. These studies are designed to determine whether the excretory function of the gastrointestinal tract can be utilized to deplete the body of excess cholesterol. Particular effort will be applied to determine the effects of chronic oral treatment with hydrophobic detergents on cholesterol absorption and metabolism. Serum, bile, and tissue cholesterol content will be determined at the end of a period of oral detergent treatment of four to eight weeks. Sterol and lipid balance studies will also be done. Results will demonstrate whether an increase in fecal excretion of sterols by detergents will have a beneficial effect on cholesterol metabolism.